Bowser
Name: ''King Bowser Koopa'' Age: ''Unknown'' Gender: ''Male'' Species: ''Koopasaur, or Koopa for short'' Relitives:'' Morton Koopa Sr.(Father), Poopa La Koopa(Grandfather), Bowser Koopa Jr.(son), Clawdia Koopa(ex-wife).'' The Kooplaings Birth date:'' Possibly late Jurrassic due to having a head similar to a T-rex when born.'' Birth location: Pangea, Earth Location of residence: Dark Land, Mushroom World. Goal: To kill the Mario bros., to take over the universe, to marry Peach. Voiced by: Scott Burns Bowser is the main villain of Mario universe Main Allies: Slade, Anti-Cosmo, Master Albert Worst Enemies: Mario, Malefor Chronicles of The Children of Megatron Working for Jack of Blades Joining Slade After Jack's defeat he joined forces with Slade alongside Master Albert. Legends of Light and Darkness Bowser returned to help Slade with Malefor. He is first seen with Celes to cofirm with The Alpha Team that are helping them against The League Of Darkness. He first meets the heroes in Equestria, where Bender and Skipper are surprised to see him again after Jack of Blades and his attempt on the multiuniverse. Bowser helps Bender, Skipper and Slade against Malefor's armies and confonts Khan who appears on them. Bowser gives his doomship to use against his son. He also fends off Khan, Mitch and Coyote with the others to make Sure Bender can attack his son and his ship. Bowser reports that another helpful person gave him and the others stuff for Bender and Slade to look at. Bowser deducts that Zordon's death was caused by Malefor and wants his son to return to his side as they're family. Megabyte alongisde Lex, Bowser and Hades deducts the locations and tells the heroes. Bowser then asissts Slade's forces in capturing The Joker and bringing the dogs to safety. Bowser is glad to see his son is back and that they have a new ally in Ventress. Bowser knowing Oswald he asks Slade about the Castle in the Cartoon Wasteland and Hades answers him with that Oswald's disappearance gave him the chance.Alongside Slade's other members Bowser finds the destroyer and they all destroy it. Bowser alongside HIM, Dr.Doom, Ocelot, Mojo, Hades, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Celes fight Hazama with Bender And The B Team as well As Discord Blackpool Bowser with other members of Slade`s Ensemble find Black Star and make an allegiance with him Allies:'' Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Megabyte, Cat.R.Waul, Sideshow Bob, Lex Luthor, Dr.Doom, Juri, Master Albert, Sevarius, Black Curveo, Evil Manta, Thailog, The V Team, Clone Rangers, Davros, Dr.Octopus, Ratigan, Fidget, Captain Hook, Fright Knight, Technus, Skulker, Mozernath, Ocelot, Sartana of the dead, Twoface, The Riddler, The Penguin, Snaptrap, Warrior Monkey, Kamek, His Troops, Bender (Former Enemy), Skipper (Former Enemy), Heloise, Phineas Flynn, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Axel (Former Enemy), Axl, Alie, Angry Video Game Nerd, Jack Frost, Dr.Insano, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Jack Bauer, Suede, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr.Manhattan, Bowser Jr, Ventress, Irene Addler, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan, Balthazar Blake, Spyro, Aleu, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Klonoa, Green, Sliver, Hexadecimal, Monodramon, Jesu Otaku, '''Enemies: Mario(arch-nemesis), The Dystopia League, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Smithy,Geno, Wario, Waluigi , Mallow, Count Bleck, Dimentio, The Nightosphere Empire, Candy Kingdom, Lumpy Space, Fawful, the rest of the Grand Finale Galaxy, Autobots, Decipticons, BlackBeard, Davey Jones, Hector Barbossa, Cutler Beckett, Batman(Bruce Wayne), Superman, Wonder Woman, the rest of the Justice League, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Jedi, Sith, the Hutt clan, Oysseus, Hearcules, Saiyan race, Namekian race, the KaisGizmo, Gremlins, the staff and inmates of both SuperJail, and Ultra Prison, Dr. Robotnik, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Shadow, Metal Sonic, the rest of Sonic's friends, the planet Mobius, Oogie Boogie, Jack Skellington, Po, Tai Lung, Shifu, Simon Belmont, Malefor, The League of Darkness. Darkseid, The Darkseveen, The Joker', Dr.Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, Haytham Kenway, The Templar Order ' bowser 1.jpg bowser 2.jpg bowser 3.jpg bowser 4.jpg bowserds.jpg ' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Characters that hail from the Mario Universe Category:Archenemies Category:Non Humans Category:Court of Demons Category:Father of Villain Category:Size Shifter Category:Teleporters Category:Jack of Blades' ensemble Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Royalty Category:Major Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Warlords Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Red Heads Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Reformed Villains Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Elementals Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Kings Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Anime Empire`s Villains Category:Children of The Autobots's Villains Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Children of the Autobots's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Guest Stars